bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Wokodin
Wokodin is a very experienced Toa of Stone, and the revered father of Wokiya and Wokapu. Biography Wokodin has been fighting forces of both good and evil for centuries. However, his isolationist approach has kept his activities out of the public eye. While he is very boastful about his experience, he will often refuse to back up his claims with actual events in which he took part. This has given him an air of mystery, but that is not what Wokodin wants. Wokodin wants recognition, and now he is trying to find a new way to gain it. Appearance and Tools Wokodin has very broad shoulders and is very tall, able to see eye-to-eye with Toa like Sulov and Antrim. His arms and legs are both extremely muscled, and has the image of someone who can effortless snap you in two. Because of this, his demeanor and his posture, there is an intimidation factor, that everyone who encounters him soon feels. The Toa of Stone's primary Toa Tool is as broadsword with a goldenrod hilt (picture is not accurate in that regard). This sword's heaviness and sharpness, combined with Wokodin's precision-level control over his Stone element, makes slicing through rock and shattering rock structures appear effortless. Wokodin also has centuries of classic swordplay and military training under his belt, making him a deadly adversary in combat. Wokodin also possess a goldenrod-colored claw, which he uses to dig small caves, uncover artifacts, channel his Stone powers and grab objects and enemies. The claw has retractable and rotatable blades and pincers, leaving very few things out there that it can't grab. Wokodin will often use this to grab an adversary's weapon and, using his immense strength, hurl it far from the immediate area, leaving anyone using a melee weapon force to fight with their hands. Abilities and Traits Wokodin proficiency in the use of his elemental powers is a notch above most Toa of Stone. He has been honing it, improving a concrete set of skills for hundreds of years so that he can use them with confidence. One should fear not the Toa who has practiced 10,000 moves once, but fear the man who has practiced one move 10,000 times. He has studied the tactics of other fighters and elementalists, so that he can decide which moves out of the hundreds of thousands are the ones worth taking a lifetime to truly master. Dexterity Wokodin is very good with his hands, having spent his early years has a stone carver and sculptor. The massive claw he carries around, while seemingly unwieldy and extraneous, is actually the more deadly of the Toa's two tools. Strength While Wokodin cannot move mountains like the legendary Pohatu could, Wokodin has come pretty close in a couple instances in his life. For someone his age, his body is surprisingly well-maintained. Swordplay Broadswords were Wokodin's first type of weapon, and he has been using this one for centuries, refusing to trade it in or upgrade. There's nothing inherently special about this sword, but it is the weapon Wokodin feels most comfortable using. Perfect Aim Wokodin Kanohi Sanok allows him to hit almost any target, and Wokodin is constantly practicing with tougher and seemingly impossible targets to improve his skills. This gives him some advantage in situations that require ranged attacks - situations that Wokodin has much less experience with. Endurance and Resistance Finally, Wokodin has great stamina as all Stone Toa do, and he has also taught himself how to swim (he's hardly any good but at least he won't drown) and how to keep the cold from affecting him too harshly. Weaknesses Wokodin is already quite heavy and depends on a lot of metal. As such, the use of the Magnetism and Iron elemental powers can be prove to be deterrents if used effectively. The only element that's a true show-stopper, though, is Gravity powers. Personality The Toa of Stone is known for being very no-nonsense and quite stubborn. He has no tolerance for weakness, and believes anything less tough love is patronizing to those he cares about. This has led to his two children to keep their distance from him, though Wokodin senses that they still respect him, especially Wokiya, who happens to share more of Wokodin's personality traits than the supposed future-warrior, Wokapu. Wokodin can be quite ruthless at times, and will gladly bring down someone reputation if he feels they've done wrong, or if he feels that he would benefit greatly from their downfall. Relationships Friends and Allies *Many of the other Sentinels *Wokiya Enemies Quotes "At no point during this journey did I ever consider defeat. Why would I? I’ve been in this occupancy, this game of thrones, longer than any other supposed “hero”. And yet, how many scrolls bear my credentials? How many busts hold my image? How many tablets and plaques speak of my feats? No one is concerned for the trailblazers of this story- no, this game. Because life is a game, where you win or you lose – to call this a “journey” or an “experience” is to embrace defeat while chastising your peers for the honor that they’ve gained or will gain. It’s childish, really." - Wokodin's inner dialogue Trivia *Throughout the Old BZPRPG, Wokodin was referred to as Wokupu by Wokapu and Wokiya. *In the Old BZPRPG, Wokodin had died in one of the early battles on Mata Nui while leading one of Makuta's armies. This happened while Wokapu was still young and looked up to Wokodin. Thus, Wokodin's death is what geared Wokapu towards evil in that era of the game. *Wokodin's name is formed by retaining the first syllable of all Wokapu's relatives ("Wok") and added "Odin" to suffix (again, from Norse Mythology) Category:Characters Category:Po-Toa Category:Sentinels Category:Toa Category:Officers